¡Bingo! Te he encontrado
by Sismarie
Summary: Bella Swan es una joven de 19 años que decide vivir su sueño, empezando en la preciada isla puertorriqueña. Allí la familia Cullen la ayudará a establecerse, pero también le enseñaran valiosas filosofías de vida, y compartirán un amor que solo una verdadera amistad puede ofrecer.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella Swan es una joven de 19 años que decide vivir su sueño, empezando en la preciada isla puertorriqueña. Allí la familia Cullen la ayudará a establecerse, pero también le enseñaran valiosas filosofías de vida, y compartirán un amor que solo una verdadera amistad puede ofrecer.

Disclaimer: Por más que deseo mentir y decir que son todos míos, los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.

¡Bingo! Te he encontrado

Bella's POV

Aprieto mi bulto en mi espalda con fuerza. Es ahora o nunca. Y aunque tengo miedo como el demonio, no es tiempo de rendirme. Me volteo hacia mis padres.

"Bueno, ya está todo listo. Me aseguraré de escribirles en cuanto llegue. Cuídense." les dije mientras le daba un beso a mi madre.

"Ah, no puedo creer que ya te nos vas." me dijo Renee mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. "Te voy a extrañar, mi cielo."

"Yo también, ma'." susurro mientras me volteo hacia Charlie. "Adiós, papá. Recuerda mantener la dieta, y evita comer lo que sea que Renee tenga preparado." lo abrazo con fuerza.

"No te preocupes por este viejo amargado, sabes que me puedo defender de la comida de tu mamá." se ríe. "Te voy a extrañar, Bells. Cuídate" me abraza más fuerte.

Me despego de Charlie, y tomo la maleta. "Hasta luego. Los amo" me voy alejando mientras los saludo con la mano.

"Nosotros a ti" grita Renee.

Y mientras mis padres siguen a mi espalda esperando a que yo pase las lineas del 'check-in', yo me dedico a dar un paso al futuro.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 19 años de edad y hoy, 27 de julio de 2016, parto hacia la aventura de mi vida. Desde muy joven siempre supe que quería más que estudiar, trabajar y luego ser una madre. No era como las típicas chicas que soñaban con trajes de princesas, ni príncipes con grandes armaduras. Tampoco de las que esperaban tener una familia a los 25 años de edad. Mi futura esperaba más que eso. Mi sueño constantemente se inclinaba hacia una vida nómada. No quería vivir en un solo lugar, quería ser una ciudadana global.

Cuando terminé la preparatoria no sabía que hacer con mi vida. Sabía claramente que no quería perder mi tiempo estudiando, ya que eso no era para mi. Pero también sabía que tenía que buscar la forma de proveerme y no depender completamente de mis padres. Es por eso que decidí tomarme los próximos dos años para trabajar. Encontré un puesto como ayudante de bibliotecaria en la librería de Forks, y trabajé como loca ahí por 19 meses. Realmente disfrute poder trabajar con tantos libros a mi alrededor, especialmente porque la biblioteca de Forks siempre estaba vacía, lo que realmente me ayudó a emplear mi tiempo a leer libros en el tiempo en que no había clientes. Leí sobre la historia de muchos países, sobre el pasado de muchos filósofos. Leí sobre la psicología del viaje, de conocer las culturas y de emprender un nuevo camino. Para cuando cumplí un año trabajando en la biblioteca, ya había leído la mayor parte del estante de libros históricos y filosóficos (con excepción de los que había encontrado completamente innecesarios).

Leer libros no fue lo único que hice, me dedique a ir a gimnasio y mantenerme en forma. Sabía que si iba a estar en una constante aventura tenía que estar preparada tanto mental como fisicamente. Me dedique a ir una o dos horas al gym por lo menos cuatro días a la semana, y a correr los días que no. Mantuve una dieta completamente vegetariana durante esos dos años, y me preparé incluso para comida estrictamente cruda. Para cuando llego la hora de planear el viaje, sabía que mi primer viaje iba a ser para un lugar completamente distinto de Forks, el único lugar en el cual he estado realmente. Es por eso que cuando estaba haciendo mi 'research' y el nombre Puerto Rico salió a mi vista, con unas escandalosas fotografías de hermosos paisajes, no dudé un segundo en buscar un pasaje sin fecha de regreso a ese paraíso. Dedique lo que quedaba de tiempo hasta el día del viaje a leer todo sobre Puerto Rico. Incluso me aseguré de aprender español, su idioma principal.

Me reclino contra el sillón del avión en el cual me encontraba, y volteo mi cabeza hacia la ventana. Suspiro, y cierro los ojos. Ya estaba lista para emprender esta nueva vida.

.

.

"Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto Luis Muñoz Marín en San Juan, Puerto Rico. Favor de mantenerse sentados, y con el cinturón abrochado…" se escucho la voz parlante del asistente de vuelo.

Por fin había llegado. Saco el iPhone de mi bolsillo y me aseguro de escribirle a mi madre.

 **"** **Excelente vuelo. Ya estoy aquí, estoy preparándome para salir del avión. Probablemente no me comunique con ustedes hasta mañana, pero me asegurare de escribirles tan pronto llegue al apartamento. Besos."**

 **"** **Me alegro, hija. Y por favor, que no se te olvide avisarme cuando llegues. Te amamos. XOXO."**

Una vez fuera del avión rápidamente me aseguro de buscar mi otra maleta, para luego esperar a la persona que me llevará hasta el apartamento, que ya está equipado con todo lo que necesito gracias a una amiga de Angela, la dueña de la biblioteca en la que trabaje. Al parecer, mi jefa (y amiga) ya había ido a Puerto Rico y había hecho par de amistades en su estancia allá, por lo cual en cuanto supo que ese sería mi destino no dudó en ponerse en contacto con su amiga para que me ayudara lo más posible. Es así como conseguí mi apartamento, y mi auto de segunda mano. Es así también como conseguí mi 'ride' al apartamento, ya que la amiga de Ang, Esme, junto a su esposo Carlisle son los que me llevarán al apartamento.

Una vez maleta en mano parto hacia la salida del aeropuerto en busca de la atractiva pareja. No tardé mucho en encontrarlos, ya que es imposible no fijarse en la pareja tan hermosa junto a la salida del aeropuerto,

"Bella, querida, un placer conocerte" se acerca rápidamente la mujer de baja estatura, cabello largo, cobrizo y ondulado, y sonrisa cálida. Me abraza ligeramente. "No sabes lo emocionada que estoy de que estés aquí. Este es mi esposo, Carlisle."

Carlisle se acerca y me tiende la mano. "Encantado, Isabella. Angela nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Bienvenida, ¿que tal estuvo el vuelo?" me pregunta.

"Agotador. Pero estoy muy contenta de estar aquí finalmente. Muchas gracias por venir a recogerme, espero no haber sido de mucha molestia"

"Para nada, querida. Nos encanta poder ayudar en todo lo que podamos." dice mientras nos dirigimos al auto de Carlisle. "Estoy ansiosa de que veas tu apartamento, sé que Ang no te dijo esto pero soy diseñadora de interiores y he jugado un poco con tu espacio para que no tengas que preocuparte por eso mientras estés aquí. Angela me dijo que eres bastante simple, por lo que he decorado el ambiente así, aunque un poco más hogareño, espero que no te moleste." exhala rápidamente, se nota lo ansiosa que se encuentra porque vea el hogar.

"Señora Cullen, no tenía que molestarse…" le dije incómodamente.

"Ah, Bella, nada de señora, no soy mi suegra" dice con una mueca cómicamente disgustada. "No fue ninguna molestia, al contrario, me diste una excusa para hacer nuevamente algo que me encanta."

"Bueno, pues muchas gracias, Esme" le sonrío cariñosamente. Los señores Cullen parecen ser una pareja agradable y encantadora.

Mientras iban camino a mi nuevo hogar, se dedicaron a hablar sobre lo encantador que era el lugar donde me iba a quedar, y lo hermoso que era vivir en esa isla. Aparentemente, el lugar se encontraba en un callado pueblito del oeste de la isla llamado Mayagüez, que es justo donde los Cullen viven.

"Aquí es un poco más fácil encontrar apartamentos ya que la universidad de Puerto Rico más prestigiosa se encuentra aquí. El precio, además también es más aceptable por la misma razón." comenta Esme. "Queremos advertirte que la vida aquí es un poco más peligrosa que en los Estados Unidos, y que no todo el mundo es de fiar. No obstante, eso lo aprenderás con el tiempo. Por ahora quiero que te sientas cómoda en el ambiente, y segura. Sobre todo porque el lugar donde vives tiene máxima seguridad, y quedas a solo minutos de nuestro hogar. No dudes en llamarnos si te sientes en peligro, o demasiado sola."

"Llegamos, señoritas." dijo Carlisle estacionandose frente a un complejo de apartamentos bastante grande, y moderno.

Rápidamente nos bajamos del carro, y empezamos a caminar hacia la recepción de los apartamentos. Allí Esme se dirige al recibidor y rápidamente se nos entrego la llave del apartamento. Subimos el elevador hasta el octavo piso, y rápidamente descendimos por un largo pasillo hasta el final donde finalmente se encontraba la puerta de mi nuevo lugar.

Una vez Esme abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar, me quedé casi con la boca abierta ante lo que se encontraba ante mi. Aunque pequeño, el apartamento tenía justo lo necesario para vivir en el. Estaba exquisitamente decorado en tonos grises y blancos, haciendo contraste con los accesorios bronces que se encontraban aquí y allá. Lo primero que veías al entrar era un hermoso mini recibidor en cristal. Más adelante se podía apreciar la sala, hermosamente decorada con sillones blancos, con dos cojines en tonos grises y bronce. Justo frente al sillón se encontraba una puerta en cristal que daba, supongo, al balcón del apartamento. Se podía apreciar como en el había un pequeño sillón tipo hamaca, con cojines y una mesa de café de mármol. Volviendo a la sala, en ella había dos estantes llenos de libros que previamente había enviado y justo entre medio de los estantes y frente a un sillón un poco más minimalista, pero que se veía igualmente cómodo, se encontraba un televisor.

Me giré para ver lo que quedaba del apartamento, viendo de vez en cuando a Esme. La cocina era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que dos personas cocinaran tranquilamente en ella. Estaba tapizada completamente en mármol, y tenía una pequeña isla con sillas altas que daban la apariencia de estar hechas de cristal. Me dirigí rápidamente al pasillo y me encontré con mi habitación, que era de un tamaño bastante razonable. En el medio se encontraba una enorme cama envuelta en un colcho blanco, con gigantes almohadas blancas y grises. Al lado tenía una pequeña mesa de noche cubierta en espejos con una lampara que no ocupaba mucho espacio. Había una gigante ventana y frente a ella un pequeño escritorio blanco, con una silla que se veía bastante cómoda.

"Ah, Esme" suspiro, sin realmente saber que decir. "Es… Es una hermosura, realmente no tenias que hacer todo esto. No obstante, muchas gracias, no tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me siento." le digo, emocionada.

"Fue un placer, el baño se encuentra al final del pasillo y junto a el, el 'walking closet'." me dice mientras me arrastra hacia ellos.

Una vez me enseño el baño y el closet, rápidamente se despidió.

"Bueno, cariño, creo que ya me voy. Carlisle trabaja mañana temprano, y aún tenemos que ir al hospital para que el busque algo que necesita. En el refrigerador te deje preparada una ensalada que hice esta tarde. Además, como sé que eres vegetariana, te compre todo tipo de verduras y frutas, espero que las disfrutes." me dice mientras deja un beso en mi mejilla.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Bella." me dice Carlisle mientras me sonríe cálidamente.

"Gracias por todo" les digo mientras me despido en la puerta.

Ambos se dirigen rápidamente al ascensor. Una vez que veo que se han ido, cierro la puerta y me reclino contra ella. Suspiro, agotada, pero finalmente saco la fuerza para levantarme y comer algo. Luego me dirijó a mi cuarto y acomodo todo lo que tenia en las maletas. Le escribo un corto mensaje a mis padres y me dirijo al baño. Finalmente, me tiro de pecho a la cama.

 _Joder, sí._ Es todo lo que puedo pensar.

El día de hoy ha sido eterno, pero finalmente me encuentro en lo que será mi casa por los próximos años.

* * *

 _Hola, mis corazones de melón. Soy nueva en el mundo de la escritura de fanfics, más no soy una neófita en el fandom. Después de años, finalmente consigo los cojones para crear mi propia historia. Espero que les guste, les dejo saber que acepto todo tipo de comentario constructivo, más ignoraré cualquiera despectivo. Dejar un review no es compulsorio, pero les agradecería a quien lo deje y decida comentar lo que le parece esta nueva historia, mi primera historia y mi primer hijo. Les dejaré abajo unas pequeñas aclaraciones que van a ayudar a entender el paso de la historia. Cualquier sugerencia no olviden mencionar en los reviews. Besos._

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _1._ _Cuando Bella se refiere a una vida nómada, se refiere a piensa vivir en más de un sitio. Todavía no sé si haré que cambie de opinión respecto a eso o no. No obstante, mientras Bella esté en P.R (mi amada isla), ella aprovechará para vacacionar en otros países también._

 _2._ _Trataré de ser lo más fiel en cuanto a los lugares de P.R, no obstante les aclaro que definitivamente habrá lugares que no existen._

 _3._ _Pueden ver que soy bastante detallada en lo que escribe, pero eso lo hago por el placer de mi imaginación. No siempre seré tan explicita en lo que escribo, ni estaré describiendo cada parte de la vida de los personajes._

 _4._ _No sé cuan largo será el fanfic, tampoco sé cada cuanto estaré actualizando porque la escritura no es algo que se agenda, si no algo que viene con la inspiración. Espero ser bastante continua, porque realmente estoy encantada con la crianza de este hermoso bebé._

 _5._ _Como pudieron leer, el español es el idioma principal en P.R. Obviamente Bella y los Cullen hablan inglés principalmente, pero todos hablan fluídos en español. Por el bien de la fluidez de este fanfic, no voy a aclarar cuando hablan en español, por lo que tendrán que asumir que entre ellos hablan su idioma nativo (inglés) y con otros personajes del país en español._

 _6._ _Cualquier duda o pregunta no duden en contactarse conmigo, ya sea por review, o por email (que dejaré en la bio)._


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Me despierto un poco desorientada, siendo la primera vez que amanezco en un lugar que no es mi cuarto en Forks. Rápidamente me ubico y decido que tengo mucha hambre. El día anterior entre el vuelo y el viaje de dos horas del aeropuerto hasta mi apartamento, solo había podido probar la deliciosa ensalada que Esme había preparado para mi.

Me cepillo los dientes y me dirijo casi volando a la cocina. Una vez abro el refrigerador puedo ver con más detalles lo mucho que se había esmerado Esme con la compra. Había de todo tipo de frutas: cocos, melones, fresas, mango, etc. Y otra gran cantidad de variedad de verduras. Me encuentro también con un cartón de leche de almendra, y decido verificar si había algo con lo que pueda pasarla. Encuentro entonces harina de almendra, por lo que decido rápidamente que iba a hacer crepes con esa harina y azúcar de coco.

Una vez termino de desayunar decido llamar a mis padres. Les notifico que ya me he ubicado, que tengo un hermoso apartamento y que aun no he visto mi auto, pero que hoy no tengo planes de salir. Corto la llamada rápidamente y decido hacer un poco de yoga para no olvidar completamente la rutina. Cuando termino me doy un largo baño y me pongo un vestido ligero puesto que hace mucha calor. Me siento en el sillón a leer un libro cuando tocan la puerta.

 _¿Quién demonios se encontrará ahí?_ Pensé mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Miro por la mirilla de la puerta y veo a una pareja bastante guapa. El hombre tiene dos bandejas sobre sus manos, y la mujer se encuentra buscando algo en el bolso. Decido que ambos se ven bastante inocentes como para ser peligrosos, y que probablemente son los vecinos. Abro la puerta rápidamente

"No, aun no nos ha abierto… Esme, te dejo, ya nos abrió. Hasta luego" Dijo la mujer rubia de hermosos ojos grises en cuanto se fijo en mi presencia. "Tu debes ser Isabella, un placer ponerle cara al nombre. Angela y Esme me han hablado mucho de ti. Soy Rosalie, y el es mi esposo Emmett" dijo señalando al gigantesco hombre con adorables hoyuelos mientras me extendía la mano.

"Sí, solo Bella, por favor. Supongo que Esme o Angela los mando" les dije sonriendo. "Pasen" me hago a un lado. Ambos pasan y se quedan mirando el espacio. "Siéntense, por favor." El hombre me pasa las bandejas.

"Mamá preparó esta comida para ti, aparentemente es alguna mierda vegetariana…" dice mirando con disgusto la bandeja mientras que Rosalie lo interrumpe dandole en la nuca.

"Emmett, por favor, la acabas de conocer, ¿y ya quieres espantarla?" murmura enojada. "Bella, discúlpalo, el animal no tiene modales"

No hago mas que reírme porque honestamente la expresión de él es demasiado graciosa.

"Disculpen un momento mientras llevo esto a la cocina. ¿Desean algo de tomar?" ofrezco.

Ambos niegan y yo me dirijo a la cocina.

"¿Te gusta el apartamento, Bella?" pregunta Rosalie cuando regreso.

"Sí, está perfecto. La verdad es que Esme hizo un excelente trabajo. Por cierto, ¿de donde la conocen?"

"¿A Esme?" pregunta Emmett. "Es la mujer que me sacó por su vagina"

"¿Esme es tu madre?" pregunto incrédula. Cualquiera diría que Esme tendría unos treinta años, y este hombre definitivamente lucía entre sus veinticinco.

"Así es. Esme es mi suegra." comenta Rose. "Y dime, Bella. ¿A qué se debe tu estadía en esta Isla? No te vez del tipo que le gusta el sol" dice haciendo referencia a mi palidez.

"He decidido emprender una aventura, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Mi meta es poder disfrutar de la naturaleza lo más posible"

"Bien, aquí realmente hay mucho que explorar. Emm y yo nos escapamos de vez en cuando para aprovechar lo que la isla ofrece."

"Interesante. ¿Algún lugar que me quieran recomendar?" pregunto interesada.

Y así continuamos hasta que Emmett decide comentar que tiene que ir al gym.

"¿Gym?¿Está cerca?" pregunto. "Necesito mantener la rutina y aún no conozco nada de la zona."

" ¿Estás de broma?" comenta Emmett. "Yo soy el dueño, así que Bellita, ¿quieres subscribirte?"

Una vez me dió la localización y el número para comunicarme con él para poder ir al gym, ambos se despiden con la promesa de ir

a comer un día. Una vez se fueron me dirijo hacia el cuarto y caigo rendida.

.

.

Me levanto la siguiente mañana y una vez he desayunado y me he bañado, decido que es hora de que vea mi nuevo auto. Me dirijo rápidamente afuera del edificio, presionando la alarma del carro para saber donde se encuentra y me dirijo hacia el. Frente a mi se encuentra una hermosura de Mini Cooper color verde esmeralda, con la bandera de Londres en la capota. Abro la puerta y me monto rápidamente. Lo enciendo, y decido que una vuelta por el pueblo no me haría daño.

Frente a mi se encuentra un tipo de plaza bastante grande, con edificios medios antiguos, pero bastante bonitos. Busco donde estacionarme y decido bajarme y dar una vuelta. Aparentemente, todos los pueblos en esta isla tienen su propia plaza, y la de Mayagüez es una de las más concurridas. En una esquina tiene una hermosa iglesia, y justo frente a ella, al final de la plaza, se encuentra la alcaldía. Es un lugar hermoso, y bastante inusual a lo que generalmente conozco. Mientras sigo caminando veo que hay una pequeña heladería bastante llena, y decido que el ambiente está perfecto para un helado. Mientras voy caminando hacia la heladería choco contra algo e inmediatamente siento un frío en mi muslo. Miro hacia abajo y me encuentro con un niño de tres o cuatro años a punto de llorar.

"Allieee" llora el niño "Quiero otro helado, por favor" suplica.

Una mujer de baja estatura rápido se acerca y toma al niño en sus brazos. "Xavier, mi amor, discúlpate con la señorita"

El niño, con un lindo puchero en sus labios, levanta su cabecita y me mira entremedio de sus pestañas. "Lo siento" se voltea a mirar a su madre "Ahora, por favor, ¿puedo tener otro helado?"

"Xavier Armando, eso no ha sido muy amable" le contesta y luego me mira y sonríe con disculpa en su expresión. "Lo siento, este niño aún no aprende lo que son modales."

Sonrío. "No te preocupes. Soy Bella." me presento, porque, ¿Por qué no? Estoy en un lugar sola, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

"Yo Alice, y este pequeñín es mi sobrino, Xavier Armando. Disculpa por el embarre, me distraje por un momento y no vi que el niño iba para encima tuyo."

"No es ningún problema. De hecho, iba a comprarme uno. ¿Me acompañan? Y de una vez le compro uno a este precioso niño" le digo mientras le sonrío. El niño mira a su tía ilusionado.

"Esta bien. Pero yo invito, después de todo fue él quien derramo su helado encima de ti." me sonríe. Acepto, y nos dirigimos hacia el puesto.

Una vez los tres contentos con deliciosos helados frutales, en mi caso y el de Alice, y uno empalagosamente chocolatoso para el niño, nos dirigimos a uno de los bancos de la plaza.

"Nunca había probado un helado tan delicioso" comento.

"¿Jamás has venido aquí?" pregunta curiosa.

"Eh, no, soy nueva en la cuidad. De hecho, me he mudado anteayer."

"Oh, que interesante.¿Qué te trajo hasta acá?"

"Nuevos aires." contesto simplemente.

Seguimos una conversación mientras nos comemos el helado. Le suena el teléfono.

"¿Aló? Sí. Ok, nos vemos enseguida, hermanito. Ciao" engancha y me mira. "Me tengo que ir, mi hermano y su esposa están reclamando a su hijo. ¿Por qué no me dejas tu número de teléfono, y quedamos para un café u otro helado en la semana?" me pregunta mientras que me pasa su teléfono y extiende la mano esperando que le de el mío. Intercambiamos números y nos prometemos volver a ver.

Y mientras voy camino a mi auto, sonrío; _después de todo, no ha sido tan difícil socializar aquí._

* * *

Hola! Dejo otro capítulo antes de irme a dormir. Espero que les guste. ¿Qué creen? ¿Quién creen que es el hermano de Alice y el papá del precioso Xavier? Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, me encantaría saber que opinan. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Ya llevo cuatro días en Puerto Rico y un no he ido la playa, por lo que aprovecho hoy que hace un buen tiempo. Esme me dejado indicaciones de como llegar a diferentes playas, así que decido ir a una estrategicamente ubicada cerca de un faro y parto rumbo a un pueblito cercano llamado Rincón, para aprovechar una de sus tan famosas playas. Al parecer, las olas son perfectas ahí para todos que aquellos que surfean, por lo cual siempre hay una pequeña multitud de gente ansiosa por ver a aquellos que sí se atreven entrar al mar.

Una vez llego a la playa, me bajo inmediatamente del auto y empiezo a buscar un lugar donde acomodarme. Rápidamente encuentro un 'spot' cerca de un árbol que da sombra, y acomodo la toalla. Una vez me quito el traje que llevo puesto me pongo bronceador y me recuesto sobre la toalla. La vista aquí es espectacular, y el clima es perfecto para un día en la playa.

Suspiro contenta, y pongo la alarma para que suene en la media hora que voy a estar acostada de espalda. _Nadie quiere quedar como camarón_ , pienso.

.

.

Al ver que he tomado un lindo bronceado en todo mi cuerpo, decido que sería divertido refrescarme un rato en el mar. La temperatura del agua es perfecta, ni muy helada, ni muy caliente. Me sumerjo completa en el agua y empiezo nadar a la parte más profunda. Así estoy por los próximos diez minutos hasta que decido salir del agua y alimentarme. Encuentro mi bulto rápidamente y empiezo a comer de las frutas que he traído. Más me doy cuenta de que no he traído agua, y que muero de sed. Miro alrededor y encuentro un pequeño quiosquito que dice "Artesanías Black" y me dirijo hacia allí.

El quiosco tiene todo tipo de artesanías: desde pulseras, collares y aretes hechos en madera, hasta artefactos y decoraciones para la casa; tales como cuadros, lámparas y mesas. Al final, puedo ver que tienen un pequeño refrigerador, y suspiro aliviada al ver que tienen agua. Me dirijo hacia la caja principal rápidamente, pero encuentro que no hay ningún cajero, aunque claramente puedo escuchar como murmuran en la parte de atrás.

"Contigo yéndote no sé como voy a manejar este triste quiosco, sabes que no soy partidario a estar en la caja y que prefiero mil veces estar acá atrás encargándome de crear las artesanías" se quejaba un hombre mayor. "Así que por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a alg…"

Toco el pequeño timbre que se encuentra al lado de la caja, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. No más tarde sale un muchacho joven, alto y gigantesco. Se puede ver que está bien ejercitado, ya que al estar sin camisa su tonificada piel morena queda expuesta. Claramente es un joven atractivo de unos 20 años, ojos marrón y cabello castaño. Pero lo que más llama la atención son sus nada pequeños tatuajes que cubren sus brazos y pectorales.

 _Demonios, esos sí son tatuajes_ , pienso mientras me quedo embelesada admirándolos.

En su brazo izquierdo se ve como claramente se va formando un bosque, y justo en el medio se encuentra la cara de un lobo. Su otro brazo, y el más impresionante, está cubierto de tribales desde su muñeca hasta su pectoral derecho.

Un carraspeo interrumpe mi inspección pectoral. Ruborizada, levanto la mirada para encontrarme al chico mirándome con una sonrisa presumida plasmada en su cara y la ceja alzada.

 _Joder, sí que está bueno este muchacho_ , pienso mientras me ruborizo más fuerte.

"Me imagino que ya que abras terminado de inspeccionarme, querrás pagar eso que tienes en la mano" señala la botella de agua.

Rápidamente le paso la botella de agua y el se ríe al ver mi torpeza debido a mi estado embobado.

"Sería un dólar." señala divertido. "Por cierto, soy Jacob." se presenta cuando me devuelve el cambio del billete de cinco que le he entregado.

Me le quedo mirando.

"¿Y tu nombre es…?" pregunta, aun divertido con mi estado de idiotez.

"Bella… Mi nombre es Bella." le sonrío.

"Bonito nombre." me guiña un ojo.

"Gracias." agradezco mientras abro la botella de agua. Me despido y salgo rumbo al lugar donde dejé mis cosas.

Una vez allí saco en libro que traje para leer mientras disfruto del clima, el olor y el ruido del mar.

.

.

Voy por medio libro cuando escucho al chico de la tienda llamar.

"Ey, tu" grita mientras se acerca. Cuando llega a donde mi me sonríe. "¿Me puedo sentar?" pregunta señalando a espacio junto a mi.

Me encojo de hombros y espero a que se siente.

"Así que…¿te gusta leer?" señala el libro.

 _No, pendejo, me encuentro con el abierto por la mitad porque encuentro divertido simplemente abrir libros y admirar sus paginas,_ pienso sarcásticamente mientras ruedo los ojos.

"Ok, pregunta estúpida" dice al ver mi expresión. "¿Que lees?"

"¿Sabes qué? Te voy a ayudar por que se nota que claramente no estás interesado en qué estoy leyendo y tus tácticas de socialización tampoco son muy buenas" le digo divertida. "Soy Bella Swan y me acabo de mudar a Puerto Rico hace solo cuatro días. ¿Ahora cuéntame sobre ti? ¿Eres de aquí?" empiezo una conversación con el ya que se ve una persona agradable.

"Sí, de hecho, vivo aquí mismo en una casa frente a la playa. El quiosco en el que trabajo es de mi padre, que es el artesano. ¿De donde vienes? Tu español es muy fluido" dice curioso.

"Soy de Forks, un pequeño pueblito en Washington. Aprendí español leyendo en los últimos 15 meses, aunque realmente empece aprender en la preparatoria cuando tome el curso básico de español." contesto.

"Bien, parece que eres de aquí." sonríe. "¿Y que te trajo al paraíso?".

"Aventuras. Este es el primer de muchos países que quiero visitar. Sé que esta es una pequeña isla con grandes tesoros por lo que decidí vivir aquí por los próximos dos o tres años. Tengo planes de conocer todo lo que me ofrezca la isla, y de encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo que me permita disfrutar de suficiente tiempo como para vivir a aventura." comento, soñando despierta.

"¿Estás buscando trabajo?" pregunta curioso. "Mi papá está estresado buscando a un empleado que me sustituya mientras desaparezco los días en semana que estaré estudiando. ¿Te interesaría?"

Me quedo mirándolo, sin saber que decir. Realmente no había pensado aún en que quería trabajar, y como le dije a Jacob realmente quiero algo que me permita hacer mis actividades. Jacob puede ver la duda en mi rostro, y rápidamente aclara.

"Puedes pensarlo si quieres, pero te agradecería que me dijeras antes de finales de agosto, que es cuando empiezo las clases." sugiere.

"Lo pensaré, gracias. Me tomaste desprevenida, y aun quiero estar mejor ubicada y segura antes de darte una respuesta." le sonrío.

"Sin problema, pero ahora tendrás que anotar mi numero para que me dejes saber." me guiña un ojo.

Me río, porque se nota claramente como el chico está coqueteando.

Una vez intercambiamos numero guardo mi iPhone en el bulto nuevamente, y Jacob me invita al agua. Lo miro dudosa, porque no sé si quiero volver al darme otro chapuzón en el agua.

"¿No sabes nadar, princesita?" pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

"Realmente no quiero volver al agua" le sonrío disculpándome. "Pero, ¿por qué no mejor me acompañas al faro? Aun no lo he visto y se ve muy bonito"

"Claro. Vamos." se levanta y me tiende una mano para levantarme.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta la entrada del faro, hablando sobre nuestras vidas. Descubro que Jacob es un estudiante de tercer año en la universidad y su concentración es Ingeniería Mecánica. Me cuenta sobre su familia que se compone de su padre, quien está en silla de ruedas debido a un accidente en el cual lamentablemente la madre de Jacob murió. Me explica, además, que es hermano trillizo de dos hermanas, y que ambas decidieron dejar Puerto Rico para irse a estudiar a los Estados Unidos. Jacob decidió quedarse para no dejar solo a su padre, cosa que me pareció bastante admirable.

El faro esta atestado de gente al ser domingo, ya que la gente en Puerto Rico decide salir de sus casas a disfrutar con la familia. Según me cuenta Jacob, 'chinchorrear' es la palabra adecuada para las salidas de los puertorriqueños.

"Wow, que hermosa vista." comento. Desde donde estábamos parados se podía ver perfectamente la puesta del sol sobre el mar, y a los surfistas trepados en las olas. Al pasar toda mi vida en un lugar como Forks, el hecho de tener frente a mi una vista tan tropical y cálida era muy distinto para mi. Y a pesar de tener a La Push cerca de donde vivía, la vista y el ambiente no se comparaban con la belleza que tenía frente a mis ojos.

"Esto no es nada. A pesar de su belleza, existen un millón más de playas y lugares igual o más hermosos para visitar." dice Jacob mientras salta el muro que divide el área del parque con un área donde hay grama y las personas se sientan. Me tiende la mano y yo salto sin pensarlo, para luego sentarnos en la grama y ver el espectáculo.

Nos mantenemos en silencio, apreciando la vista que se nos presenta delante. Y me doy cuenta de que Jacob podría ser un gran amigo, el silencio entre nosotros no es para nada incómodo. Aunque se vea que es un tipo que prefiere estar activo, pude apreciar claramente que él disfrutaba un poco de paz de vez en cuando. Sonrío, pensando que esto podría ser el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

Una vez ha oscurecido, Jacob se levanta y me tiende la mano.

"Creo que es hora de irnos, princesita. A menos que quieras pasar la noche." sonríe.

"Eso lo dejaré para otro momento, pero definitivamente está en la lista." replico. Me levanta y empezamos a andar hasta mi coche.

"Bueno, creo que ha sido todo por hoy." dice Jacob. "Espero que decidas volver y me llames para hacerte compañía nuevamente."

"Claro que sí. Te estaré llamando en la semana para dejarte saber mi decisión sobre el trabajo." respondo. "Fue bueno conocerte, Jacob."

"Tu igual, princesa." Me guiña y se despide con un beso en mi mejilla.

Y mientras lo veo partir me doy cuenta de la necesidad que tengo de hacer amistades y crear una nueva vida.

* * *

Hola gente linda! Aquí otro cap que lleva preparado hace días pero no he podido subir hasta ahora. Espero que lo disfruten!


End file.
